


Touch and Go

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Rhett, Protective Rhett, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett and Link are just trying to relax after a long week of shooting by seeing some live music together at a low key venue. (And, yeah, maybe Rhett is trying for a *little bit* more than that.) But things take an unexpected turn during the show, which leads them down a path that is... perhaps not-so-unexpected, and maybe even inevitable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Criminalmind1927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/gifts).



“What in the world?” Link wondered aloud, as they approached the venue. 

Rhett immediately understood what Link was trying to verbally process up ahead. Neither of them had been to this place before, but they understood it to be a small venue that featured niche or ‘undiscovered’ artists and bands. Which was perfect for them. They weren’t  _ famous  _ famous. But even being  _ internet  _ famous could take its toll after a busy week like the one they were winding down from. There was nothing that Rhett wanted more than to disappear into a small crowd with Link tonight. And wrap themselves up together in loud music and atmosphere. 

Okay, so there  _ were _ things that he wanted more. But he’d had so much practice at suppressing those wishes, it was second-nature. Besides, it wasn’t like that tonight. He just wanted Link to have a good time. That’s all he ever really wanted.

“Did they put out some kind of mainstream hit or something we don’t know about?” Link asked. “This isn’t the crowd I was expecting.”

It turned out that the small venue that Rhett and Link were attending was attached to a larger concert hall for artists that were bigger draws. You could take a look at the people that approached the entrance and guess which act the attendee was there for. Scruffy, casual, over thirty? To the right. Young, trendy, bubbly? To the left. 

Once they figured out where they were going, they veered right and entered the dingey barroom where the act they were there to see would be playing. It was an intimate venue, one level of standing room only. There was a circular bar in the center of the room toward the rear, and a small lounge area lining the furthest back walls. Link grabbed them a couple of drinks and they walked toward the stage, joining the small yet tight crowd of people awaiting the performance. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett grunted, making a face after his first sip through the tiny cocktail straw. “What did you get us into here, brother?”

Link explained that it was a signature cocktail, according to the tiny menu that’d been encased in scratched up hard plastic. Allegedly, it was a bourbon drink with splashes of peach schnapps and lemon juice. But Rhett tasted nothin’ but cheap whiskey. The fact that Link had to lean in a bit to be heard over the house music made Rhett’s cheeks warm as much as the booze did. “It’s... a little strong?”

“Definitely gettin’ our money’s worth outta this, at least. It’s pretty much just a glass of hard liquor.” Rhett watched Link’s eyes shift to meet his own, as he said with a smirk, “You’d better take it easy, big man.” Link playfully jabbed his elbow into Rhett’s ribs. “I don’t wanna have to carry you out of here.”

Rhett’s heart was officially aflutter as the house lights went down, and the cool blue and pink spotlights lit up the stage for the band to start. 

The crowd erupted in cheers as the band took their places, and the first notes filled the dank concert space. Between the lights, music, and human heat of the crowd pressing around them, the atmosphere was completely transformed. It was like they had joined with this small crowd to create another world within this fixed-space. 

And within the other world, there was an even smaller microcosm. An enclosed bubble of reality consisting only of Rhett and Link. The crowd, the room, the building, the city… It was all ‘outside’. The only thing that was ‘inside’, as far as Rhett could tell, was the electricity between them as they stood close to one another. Almost, but not quite touching, aside from the tips of their shoes pressed together to ground them both. Rhett would have sworn that the air between them had substance, the tension was so thick. 

As the set progressed, the microscopically small void of staticky potential energy between them closed as they leaned into one another, arms rubbing together as they moved with the music. A thin sheen of sweat developed from the friction, and Rhett could not rein in his thoughts drifting to other scenarios. Thoughts their sweat-slicked bodies sliding against each other, moving rhythmically...

Link held his drink with his left hand, and Rhett held his with his right - leaving their empty hands dangling loosely in between, occasionally brushing against each other. Rhett didn’t think he was imagining things when he felt the light incidental brushes become more focused, and intentional. The gentle stroking of Link’s pinky finger against the side of his hand seemed pretty dang deliberate. Rhett took a chance and extended his pinky to lock it with Link’s. The only indication Rhett received that his advance was well met was the fact that Link did not pull his hand away. He was irrationally paranoid about looking over at him, as if any potential eye contact would break whatever spell had been cast over them in this moment. 

After a couple songs, Rhett leaned down to whisper to Link, “I’ll grab the next round.”

Link’s breath was hot against his cheek as his face brushed against Rhett’s beard, sending shivers down his spine as Link he leaned in to tell him, “Beer might be a good idea. I don’t think I can handle another of those not-so-mixed drinks.”

Rhett calmly broke away from the crowd, making his way to the rear bar. At least, he hoped that was how it looked from an outsider’s perspective. Because inside, his heart was racing and his mind was just trying to keep up. The small touch had been so small, and yet so intimate. He didn’t want to downplay its significance, but he also didn’t want to blow it up in his mind as this huge thing - only to be disappointed if Link wasn’t on the same page.

He tipped his bartender, grabbed the beers and turned to head back to the spot where he and Link had been standing. All of a sudden that spot erupted into a mosh pit. And Link was caught up as collateral damage. There was shoving and fists flying. The butterflies in Rhett’s stomach that had been causing all the soft flutters seemed to have their wings clipped real quick, as he saw one of the swinging fists connect with Link’s face. Link was knocked to the floor with a speed and force that sent him skidding across the grimy floor. 

Rhett’s hands simultaneously released their hold on the beers, like a robot whose protocol had been been bluntly ended. As if he had short circuited, and abruptly ceased all motor functions. The plastic cups went crashing to the floor, splashing beer at his ankles. 

Rhett took full advantage of his long strides in advancing on the scene. There was ice in his veins as he entered the scuffle. He was no longer in control of his body. It was fueled by fury, and driven by rage. He tore through the pit like a wild animal. The people crashing into him were like flies bumping up against an elephant. Insignificant. He was distantly aware that he needed to be careful: after all, Link was in there somewhere. He reached down to pull Link up off from the floor, into his arms, and out of the fray.

It wasn’t enough to move him out of the crowd. Rhett took him out of the building, as far from the epicenter of where the damage had occurred as he could manage before collapsing them both onto a curb. They sat in silence for a moment, breathing heavily. 

Rhett’s adrenaline was crashing, and he no longer felt like a wild animal or a cyborg body guard. He was becoming violently aware of how  _ human  _ he was. His back was aching, and he felt dull throbs deep in his muscles from the wallops he’d taken while pulling Link out of the pit. 

“What. In the world. Just happened in there?” Link asked, still in shock.

“I… I am so sorry, Link. I--” 

Link looked at him in utter surprise. “Why would  _ you _ be sorry? If you weren’t there, I’d have been trampled. I don’t even know how you got there, to be honest.”

“I don’t hardly remember myself. I guess that’s kinda what I’m sorry about. I  _ lost myself _ for a moment. I just. They were hurting you, and….”

Link put a hand on Rhett’s knee, and Rhett stopped his rambling. He looked over at Link, and it seemed like there was a lot that he might want to say. And gosh, Rhett wanted to hear it all… But Link remained silent, so Rhett dropped his eyes back down to the curb.

“Hey, Rhett?” 

Rhett looked up back up, full of hope.

“My leg. It’s bleeding. And I’m... feeling a little lightheaded.” 

Rhett looked more closely at Link who he noticed was trying very hard to not look at his leg. 

The thin fabric of his pant leg was shredded, and his leg was covered in blood and dirt. The cloth was already hanging by a thread, so Rhett tore it the rest of the way off and draped it over the wound, so that Link wouldn’t have to look at it. 

“Wait here,” he instructed as he jogged across the street to purchase a water bottle and some tissues. 

He rinsed the blood from the lower portion of Link’s leg, and blotted it dry with the tissues. He was able to tie the torn fabric around Link’s leg, folding it in just such a way that there was no visible blood. 

“There!” Rhett announced, looking pleased with his handiwork. “At this point, it looks more like a questionable fashion choice than an injury. Which you should be more used to,” he teased before sincerely adding, “And hopefully more comfortable with. As an added bonus, I’m pretty sure someone will let us into their Uber like this.” He dug his phone out of his pocket to call for one.

The ride back to Rhett’s place was quiet. Back at the concert, when Link had made the move to close the distance between them by brushing his fingers against Rhett’s hand, a wishful part of Rhett’s brain had hoped that there was a chance he’d be going home with Link tonight. But this wasn’t exactly the way he had envisioned it playing out.

The mood had been killed. The moment had passed. Rhett’s wheels were still spinning when he heard Link’s voice, calling him back down to earth:

“Hey, Rhett?”

Rhett turned to face Link, who was looking pretty smug. Which was… confusing.

“So. You thought since I got all punch drunk and roughed up that you could get away with it? Trying to hold my hand, and just not mention it again. Uh huh. Awkward.” 

Rhett’s jaw fell open. “What are you talking about?”

Link’s wry smile broadened, and clarified in a sing-song voice, “You tried to hold my haaaaand.”

Rhett blushed like a schoolboy. “No! I mean. Maybe? But you  _ definitely _ started it.”

“You think so?” Link reached his hand across the center seat to place it on top of Rhett’s, subtly biting on his own bottom lip. A nervous habit that Rhett found endearing as hell. “Maybe we should… talk about that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett mends Link’s physical aches, and they compare emotional aches.

Rhett helped to gently sit Link down on the closed toilet seat in the master bathroom. He drew cold water into a cup, and and dabbed at his scraped leg with a dampened paper towel. 

Link hissed and flinched. 

“Hold still, now. This is only soap and water. Peroxide will sting more.”

“Great, Rhett. I’ll be sure to stick around for that,” Link snarked. “Why’s the water gotta be so dang cold?”

“Warm water will make you bleed more.”

“Sorry I asked…”

Rhett ignored his sass. It did look like it was gonna sting. It wasn’t that deep of a cut, but it was really wickedly scraped up with brush burn and dirt, like floor filth and dust might have actually gotten underneath the torn up skin. And there was a lot of oozing. He didn’t blame Link for not looking down.

Rhett patted the skin dry with a dry paper towel. Link’s groaning had toned down to rather miserable humming, and a few low whines that Rhett found to be… kinda cute.

“I’m gonna get something for your eye. I can’t be sure, but the bruise might already be in the mail, brother. You might wanna get your anecdote prepared for Ear Biscuits. Get ready to tell the people why you’ve got a black eye in the video version. Not to mention every GMM that we film in the next week or two until that shiner subsides.”

“That’s easy, I’ll  just explain that I was at a concert, not paying attention to my surroundings, distracted by the fact that my best friend was making a move on me. It could happen to anyone!?”

“Link, I—”

“I thought you were gettin’ a cartoonish steak or something for my eye?”

Rhett made his way to the kitchen, pondering how one person could be simultaneously so frustrating and so charming. After thirty-five years, you’d think the charm thing would have worn off… He opened the freezer door, scanned the shelves, and concluded that Link would just have to settle for a bag of frozen peas. 

When he got back to the bathroom, he leaned down to softly hold the cool bag to Link’s swollen face. The look of relief that passed over him was… well, something else. It was like Link hadn’t realized how badly he’d needed that until it was happening. 

Any momentary bliss that the peas had offered disappeared in the instant that Rhett touched his leg again. Rhett kneeled down to press a wad of gauze that had been dipped in hydrogen peroxide to the wound. Link flinched, kicking his leg out reflexively. 

Rhett caught Link’s leg tightly in one large hand to block the defensive maneuver. He locked eyes with Link, whose stare appeared to be convey a wordless apology. Rhett subtly nodded his silent forgiveness; his grip on Link’s leg softened to cup his hand around the back of Links calf.

“Shh…” Rhett whispered, in a low, soothing voice. “I know it hurts, but I'm gonna need you to hold still for me.”

Rhett caught himself subconsciously stroking the back of Link’s leg. He grew acutely aware of how muscular it was under his grip. He felt a little guilty about the physical response he was having to this situation. His heart rate was picking up speed, he was having to make an active effort to keep his breathing even, and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight.

This positioning was torturously similar to scenes he’d written in his mind: himself on his knees in front of Link, the incredible and rare opportunity for Rhett to look up at him. Link sitting down - too shook to stand, sweating,panting, leaning back with his head tilted toward the ceiling, mumbling prayers to get him through the intensity of the moment. Groaning and squirming under Rhett’s touch.

Rhett knew he was blushing furiously as he finished cleaning the leg. He mumbled something to Link, letting him know he’d be right back, and instructing him to allow the leg to air dry. 

Rhett entered his bedroom and fished through his dresser drawers to find a pair of sweatpants to replace the Link’s shredded pants. They were a tad short on Rhett, but the style of pants was supposed to be a little short. Anyway, they’d fit Link perfectly. They also happened to be super soft. Rhett felt a warmth grow in his chest as he rubbed the soft fabric against his skin, and imagined how nice the comfy material would feel for Link. He deserved some pampering after what happened back at the concert. 

Link looked like he hadn’t moved since Rhett left. His head remained leaned back, both eyes gently shut as he pressed the frozen vegetables to his face. But he must have peeked, or somehow sensed Rhett re-entering the room, because he sighed audibly before asking, “Why has this whole entire week been so freakin tough? Like,  _ this _ ,” he gestured to the bag of peas over his eye, “is the physical manifestation of a series of days where I have felt like I am being metaphorically punched in the face.”

“Do you wanna… verbally process it?” Rhett asked. Trying to be cute, yet sincere in his offer of support. 

Link hummed to himself, and gnawed on his lips a little before answering. “That’s... complicated.”

“How so?” Rhett fidgeted with the sweatpants in his hands. Rubbing a thin layer of the soft material between his thumb and forefinger, unthinkingly mirroring Link nervously rubbing his lip between his own teeth. Rhett really wanted to help him with that. 

“I’ve been being a jerk to you.” Link wouldn’t meet his eyes. “And making you feel bad about yourself, just because I feel…”

“Sexually frustrated?” Rhett offered. 

“What?!” Link dropped his jaw and the peas in unison. 

Rhett stopped Link trying to lean down to pick up the bag. He took a knee again, and applied a thin layer ointment to Link’s leg before covering it with a bandage. 

“Hey. You said it, brother. Not me.”

“I didn’t—”

“For the whole internet to hear.”

Link sighed. “I shoulda had Stevie cut that out. I thought it... might be funny? The whole ‘blue balls’ thing, or blue  _ eggs _ in this case. It’s kind of a running joke by now, isn’t it? I just didn’t realize how little humor was inflected in the ‘joke’ this time. But watching it back later…” He shook his head. “Really, I dunno what I was thinkin.”

Rhett couldn’t suppress a smirk. “It was a little funny. I mean. There wasn’t a lot of context for it, but that kinda works for our brand.” He winked up at Link. 

Link snorted. 

“Is that… is that the problem, though? Is that why you’ve been so on edge at work? Not over sayin’ it on camera, or making people uncomfortable.  But… are you…  _ frustrated _ ?”

Link still wouldn’t look at Rhett when he shrugged. 

“It’s not somethin we normally discuss, but… it’s okay, you know? You’re human. It’s healthy to… acknowledge your needs.”

Link rolled his eyes. 

“Is that why you held my hand earlier?”

“I didn’t—”

“Don’t. You reached first.”

“Okay, then. If I lightly brushed your hand out of some touch-starved place of frustration, then why’d you latch onto it the way that you did?”

“Do you remember what I said on LTAT? After your impromptu oversharing moment?”

Link took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to jog his memory. 

“Ummm. You had a yellow egg. So you said you were yellow. Or like. A coward?” 

“Why do you think I said that?”

“Gosh, Rhett… I dunno. A joke to try to cover my awkward joke and the tense vibe I’d infected the set with?”

“Well, maybe you should think on it for a bit. And then understand, I held your hand because I don’t want to be yellow anymore.” He tossed the sweatpants at Link. “I’m gonna go get changed myself. These pants still smell like cheap beer.” 

“Rhett?” 

Rhett stopped and turned to look back at Link. He met his intense stare. 

“What are you… What are  _ we _ so scared of anyway?” 

“What if we try… something. And. It doesn’t  _ work _ , or it doesn’t last? What happens then?”

“I’ve thought about that, too, Rhett. You think I haven’t?” Link approached Rhett until he was standing so close that if they’d been any other two people, it might be considered an invasion of personal space.

Rhett’s heart was beating in his throat. “And, when you picture it, how does it play out in your mind?”

“Well, I try to imagine something not working between us to the point where things are irreparable and… I just can’t see that. How us trying to love each other in a new way could lead to either of us not loving the other at all. I just can’t picture it. Not for us. How do you see it?”

“I can’t imagine that either,” Rhett admitted.

Link swallowed hard. “And I have tried not to not see you the way that I do… and I don’t know if that can happen either. I think I need to, or I want to… at least try.” He paused briefly before adding, “Only if you want to. I mean. If you don’t, I mean then I  _ can  _ stop. It’s not like an ultimatum or somethin. But if we try, and it doesn’t work, I really do think that I could honestly go back to loving you the same way I always have. But without this edge that is making things tense for us, and everybody in our orbit.”

Rhett pursed his lips. “I want to see it that way, Link. I really do. But it seems a little naive.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with a little childlike wonder… and curiosity.”

“I don’t want to be a curiosity.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“If things changed between us, I don’t know how I could--” 

“Okay.” Link took a deep breath. “Imagine that we live in one of your parallel universes. Or simulations. In a world, where we can do anything we want, and no matter what happens, would never stop loving you.”

Rhett could barely breathe. His mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Had he really just said...

“Are you picturing it, Rhett?”

He nodded dumbly.

“So, we’ve acknowledged it. We’ve looked the simulation in the eye, and not escaped it. Doesn’t that mean that  _ this _ is our reality?”

Rhett chuckled, “I don’t know if you understand a thing you’re saying right now.”

“I’m tryna speak your language. You could give me a little grace here, Rhett.”

“Okay, okay… go on then.”

Link reached his hands forward between them to hold Rhett’s in his own. “ _ If _ there’s no escaping this reality, you’re gonna have to accept that no matter what, nothing is gonna be broken between us, and I’m always gonna care about you. So. If you could believe that all this is true,” Link curled his elbows to bring their entwined hands up to his lips. He pressed his lips softly and wetly to Rhett’s knuckles. “What do you wanna do first?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the RATING CHANGE. This one is nothing but smut. If you aren't 'here for' that, you can 100% skip to the short epilogue that follows. But if you are 'here for' that: well, enjoy!?

Rhett’s knees were weak from the moment Link’s lips touched his knuckles. It was so different from the number of ‘incidental’ touches they’d shared over the decades. And he was not about to let this opportunity go to waste.

He unlaced his fingers from Link’s, and pulled him forward until Link was pressed right up against him. Link’s lips were parted slightly, looking up into Rhett’s eyes expectantly.

“I wanna kiss you. Is that okay?” He added quickly. He felt dumb asking when Link was looking at him  _ like that _ , but better dumb than uncertain. 

Link gave the slightest of nods before lunging up to attack Rhett’s mouth. 

Link’s mouth was hot and needy. “It is  _ so  _ okay,” he breathed against Rhett’s lips, breaking the kiss for a quick breath. “It is more than okay,” he added before diving back in. 

His neediness was driving Rhett wild. His mind was torn in several directions: He could not believe they were actually doing this. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. He tried to still his brain. To stay in the moment.To focus on the feel of Link’s soft lips, and smooth tongue moving against his. The way his whole mouth seemed to vibrate as they softly, desperately moaned against each other. He felt Link’s lips wrap around his tongue, and he began to suck on it. Stroking deliberately with his plump lips. Rhett’s brain nearly short circuited with the mere  _ suggestion _ . 

Link touched Rhett’s beard, and his fingers softly traced a path up his jawline and into his hair. He threaded his fingers into Rhett’s thick auburn curls, and took Rhett by surprise as he really grabbed a fistful, pulling Rhett’s head back. Links mouth was on his throat, working its way up. Rhett’s eyes rolled back into his skull as Link got up onto his toes to whisper into his ear, “Weren’t you about to get out of those beer-soaked jeans?” 

Rhett scooped Link up into his arms for the second time that night, and carried him to his bedroom, lying him onto the bed. Link’s legs hung over the edge, and Rhett loomed large above him, standing in between them. 

Rhett put his hands at the hemline of his shirt and paused. Link nodded enthusiastically for him to continue. 

“Link… I… I don’t wanna overthink this.”

“Good. Don’t. That’s usually my job anyway.”

“But.”

Link sighed. 

“But. I’ve never, like… with a guy?”

“If you had, and never told me about it, I’d probably be pretty ticked off.”

Link sat up in bed, and helped Rhett to lift his shirt off. 

“Gosh, Rhett...” Nobody ever looked at him the way Link did. And not even Link had ever looked at him the way he was now. “You are  _ so  _ beautiful.” 

Rhett felt himself blushing. “C’mon, man… You’ve seen me without my shirt on before.”

Link ran both hands from the soft fuzz under his navel and ran them upward to rest on Rhett’s pecs, teasing at his chest hairs. “Sure, I’ve casually seen you nude a time or two. But never like this. Looking at your body, knowing you’re gonna share it with me.” Link scooted his way to the edge of the bed, and slid down off of it to rest on his knees at Rhett’s feet. “I wanna make you real hard for me, Rhett.” Link’s shaky hands fumbled with Rhett’s zipper. 

“Uh. That ship has pretty much sailed.” 

“Not hard enough for what I want you to do.” Link looked at him with wide blue eyes and pink cheeks. Despite his bold words, he seemed nervous, too. 

Rhett’s train of thought derailed as he felt Link draw him out of his pants, and not hesitate to wrap his full lips around him. He had no idea how his knees didn’t give out then and there. 

“ _ Ohmygod, _ ” Rhett exhaled as his hands fell to Link’s head. Not pulling, but petting the salt and pepper hairs as Link’s mouth worked slowly, deliberately. He made Rhett’s dick shine with his saliva. Rhett watched himself disappear slowly between those warm, wet, perfectly pink lips. He wanted to say something. Anything! Something sexy. Something encouraging. But he had no words. He was all rough grunts, and moans as he continued to lose himself in the feeling of Link’s tongue working circles around his shaft. Link pulled off and started lapping quick little kitten licks at the precome on his tip. Link’s tongue was the softest thing he’d ever felt. He wanted to wrap his entire body up in it. 

“Link?” 

Link looked up at him with those big eyes, and Rhett’s cock still resting on his tongue. 

“I want you so fucking bad.” 

Link nodded his understanding, and lifted himself back up onto the edge of the bed. He peeled his shirt off, and tossed it aside. He slid the sweatpants down his narrow hips, teasingly slow. He gave his own cock a few lazy strokes. 

“How do you want me, Rhett?”

“I— I just want it to be good for you.”

“Well… I’ve  _ definitely  _ pictured myself on all fours for you…”

Rhett’s cock twitched. 

“But, mostly when I’ve thought about it, we’re facing each other. So I can look at you while you’re fucking my brains out.”

“Jesus, you got a filthy mouth on you!”

Link smirked, “You weren’t complainin’ about my mouth a second ago!”

Rhett rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m gonna be right back. Please. Don’t move.”

Rhett moved as quickly as he could, awkwardly erect as he was, to retrieve some oil from the kitchen. If this was gonna be a regular thing - and gosh, he hoped it would be - he had a few purchases to make. But this would do for now. 

When he entered the bedroom, Crisco in hand, he nearly dropped it at the sight of Link starting without him. He’d worked two fingers inside of himself, and had his other hand on his cock.

“Can I join you?” Rhett husked.

“Please,” Link whined. “Put your fingers where mine are.”

Rhett poured some oil onto his fingers, and slid them inside Link. His moaning was music to Rhett’s ears. As much of a struggle as it had been for Rhett to be vocal for Link during that incredible blowjob, Link sounded  _ amazing _ . Rhett worked his slicked fingers inside him with increasing confidence, spurred on by Link’s evident pleasure. 

“Fuck, Rhett… Your fingers are... bigger’n mine.”

“Is… is that okay?”

“It’s better’n that. I… um. Okay, so, I haven’t been with a guy before, but…”

“ _ Butt _ ?”

“Shuttup, man! I’m trying to say that I’ve… used some toys before, maybe?”

“Maybe? Do you not remember? Seems like that might be memorable...”

“Yes. Okay. I  _ have  _ used some toys before, with myself. And so. I don’t need you to be so gentle with me. I mean. Can you go easy at first, but then…? I just really want you to  _ fuck _ me, Rhett. Y’know? Don’t hold back.”

A growl was growing inside of Rhett’s chest. Something primal that wanted to rip itself out from within his ribcage. Like he was possessed by the same beast that had wanted to tear those people from the concert apart in his aim to get Link to safety. People think of adrenaline in terms of Fight-or-Flight. But there’s another F that triggers that same release of hormones.

Link grunted when Rhett abruptly grabbed the underside of Link’s thigh and hiked it up toward his hip. He scooched himself in closer to Link, grabbing his other leg and hooking it around his trunk as he guided his cock toward Link’s stretched and needy hole. He took a steadying breath, pressing the head against Link’s tight muscle. He locked eyes with Link. He didn’t know what to say:  _ Are you ready? Are you sure?  _ But his mouth ranaway without waiting for his decision:

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Link whispered back, voice dripping with sincerity as he reached up to pull at Rhett’s locks, guiding him down for a deep kiss. 

Lips locked, Rhett began to push forward. 

Link’s fists tightened in Rhett’s hair, causing him to hiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Link panted against Rhett’s open mouth. “It’s a lot.” Before Rhett could even question it, Link added, “But don’t you dare stop.  _ Please,  _ don’t stop.”

Rhett moved his hips forward slowly, carefully, until he’d given Link everything he had. 

“Oh my god. It’s a lot,” Link repeated. “But it’s good. It’s  _ really  _ fucking good.”

Rhett waited while Link got accustomed to the fullness. Soon Link began moving under him. Just wiggling his hips and moaning, at first. Then rolling his hips, moving his body against Rhett’s cock. Rocking himself at different angles. Trying to shimmy his hips down to work Rhett deeper inside him.

Rhett began following Link’s lead, thrusting his hips to the rhythm and pace that Link was setting. 

“Yesss,” Link whined, his high pitched moans cresting and then crashing down into low, raspy groans. Filthy words of praise and filled Rhett’s ear as he focused all his energy on Link’s body. 

“Oh fuck, Rhett. You’re so fuckin’ good to me. I need you so bad.  _ Harder _ , please. Give it to me, Rhett. I been waitin’ so long.”

Rhett rested his elbows down on either side of Link’s ears to keep Link’s shoulders from shifting up the bed as he thrust forward more forcefully. His guts tightened as he picked up the intensity.

“You feel too good, Link” Rhett told him between breathy grunts. 

“You gonna come?” 

“Fffffnnnngh… You keep sayin’ stuff like that, and I absolutely will.”

“Do it! C’mon! Come for me, Rhett!”

Link bucked his hips, and squeezed Rhett’s cock like he meant it. Rhett couldn’t hold out any longer, as much as he didn’t want to ever stop fucking Link. His limbs felt like giving out all in unison as he filled Link with his come. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He managed to avoid collapsing directly on top of Link after he slid out of him, fleetingly wondering how tough it would be to clean the mix of oil and jizz out of the bedding. He didn’t care, though. He swore he’d buy 365 sets of sheets, if that meant he got to plow Link’s ass like this every night of the year. He’d have to remember to put that sentiment on a Hallmark card someday. But first…

He reached over to wrap his hand around Link’s leaking, throbbing hard-on. 

“Unnnngh yes, touch me, Rhett….”

Rhett rolled onto his belly, and took Link into his mouth. He was so engorged and glistening, it felt like Link could ‘burst’ at any moment. 

“Oh fuck, Rhett. Make me come. Please. Pleasepleaseplease...”

He pulled off of his cock, changing over to jerk him off with a quick and loose grip. Link’s back arched beautifully off the bed until finally, his entire body relaxed with a moan and a final thrust into Rhett’s fist. Rhett had aimed his load at his chest, and thought it looked really good there: Link’s pleasure painting the light golden fuzz of his chest hair. He felt a lusty urge to rub it in, and then lick his fingers clean. But Link was crawling toward him with eyes still blazing, even post-orgasm. He licked at his mess on Rhett’s chest, making small detours to flick his nipples with his tongue. 

“Holy shit, Link.”

Link looked up at him with flushed cheeks. “Too much?”

“No, just…  _ you _ are so goddamn sexy.”

“You’re plenty sexy yourself,” Link said, smiling and looking pleased with himself. “Can I kiss you?”

Rhett cocked an eyebrow, “After everything else, you have to ask?”

“Well,” Link gestured toward Rhett’s chest and shrugged. “After  _ that _ . I didn’t know if…” He sighed with exaggerated frustration, “Can I kiss you or not, man?”

Rhett grinned and pulled Link into his arms, “Anytime.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short, sweet epilogue :)

Their next kiss was unlike other kisses they’d shared that night. The desperation was gone. It was all bliss and love.

As he tasted Link on his tongue, the intimacy of everything they’d shared washed over him. He was on the verge of feeling overwhelmed. He took a deep breath, and sighed aloud, “Buddy System…” 

Link’s eyes went wide and questioning. 

Rhett pulled him into a loose embrace. 

“Buddy System was our favorite thing we’d done together.”

“Okay…?”

“But the second it was over, we immediately went into overanalyzing it. Where did it fit in the grand scheme of things? What would people think of it? How do we follow it up?  _ What comes next? _ ”

Link was beginning to follow. 

“Do you remember what we decided to do instead of answering those questions right away?” 

“Stop and celebrate?” Link asked with a smile. 

“Stop and celebrate,” Rhett affirmed. “We got dressed up, we had drinks and we celebrated a beautiful thing that we had done together. And enjoyed our well-earned moment.” 

“At least we don’t have to worry about people actually  _ seein’  _ this!” Link joked. 

“Turned out we didn’t need to worry about that so much with the series either,” Rhett deadpanned. 

“Ouch!” Link chuckled. “So what? Are we gonna get dressed up now? Go out for drinks? I don’t think anywhere’s open at this time…”

“Hardly.” Rhett raked Link over with his eyes. “I don’t really ever wanna get you dressed up. Or dressed, period. You look pretty great  _ like this _ . But I could get us some drinks. Or something to eat. Whatever you want.”

Link was grinning like crazy, idly running his fingers up Rhett’s arms and down his chest repeatedly, like he couldn’t get over the reality of it all. “I could really get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> And @criminal1927, thank you so much for the inspiration and prompts! Without them, this literally would not have happened <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for [https://criminalmind1927.tumblr.com/](criminalmind1927) on Tumblr as part of my 200 Follower giveaway. Thank you for the support 🖤 I appreciate you.


End file.
